The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for the manufacture of mattress-sacks.
As is known, mattresses of the type having springs and the like are outwardly lined by a sack generally consisting of a pair of quilted panels joined by a perimetral band. The sack containment borders are provided by strips sewn astride the adjacent borders of the panels and of the perimetral band.
In order to manufacture said mattress-sacks, conventional sewing machines are usually employed. This entails by no means small difficulties for the operator assigned to the manufacture operation, due to the considerable dimensions and to the weight of the parts to be joined. It is in fact obvious that it is necessary to rotate the quilted panels perpendicularly more than once on the work plane, in order to sew the perimetral band along their various sides. It is furthermore often observed that during sewing, creases form between the panels and the perimetral band such as to compromise the quality of the product.